the_others_originalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lydia Martin
Biography Lydia is born in the South side of Riverdale to Nathalie Martin and Ansel Hale. The first years of her life, she thinked that Clifford Blossom was her father. She lives in Riverdale until she move to Beacon Hills at 7 years old. Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities * Death sense: Due to her Banshee heritage, Lydia can feel when someone has died and can predict when someone is close to death. This is usually accompanied by a trance-like state that draws her to those who are dead or near-death, though, whith pratice, she has gottent better at being aware of what she's doing when this happens. * Clairaudience: As part Banshee, her ears are naturally turned to levels of the universe that only she can hear. This gives her an ability to discern details of a person's death (or impending death) through the sounds she can perceive which no one else can. * Premonitions: As a Banshee Harbinger of death, Lydia has the power to experience premonitions that allow her to sense a person's death, wich usually allows her to discern how a person dies, where they die, and/or what will cause the death in the first place. This power is most often used as an extenction of her power of clairaudience, as the supernatural phenomena that she can sense with her enhanced hearing can take ther form of auditory prémonitions of a supernatural-related death. ** Astral Premonitions: '''Lydia's power of prémonitions have Advanced so much that she is now able to astral project herself into a premonition involving a memory. This allowed her to walk within the memory as though she were actually here, seeing every detail and being able to pause and explore the areas she choose, as well as giving her the power to physically interact with the objects and people in the memory. * '''Divination: As a part Banshee, Lydia has the ability to use divination to gain information about the deaths her Banshee instincts are sensing. The various means of divination that Lydia has tried to seek out more information are sometimes with used in conjuction with her other Banshee abilities ** Sound Divination: Lydia, using her power of clairaudience, can divine for information by using sound vibrations to trigger her ability to perceive supernatural energies. ** Psychometry: Lydia is able to discern information about a person's death by making physical contact with an object belonging to the person in question. ** Automatic Writing: Lydia is able to gain information by going into a trance-like state and writing or typing. * Harbinger Connection: Due to her Banshee heritage, Lydia has somewhat psychic connection to other Banhsees, wich she can use to telepathically communicate with them, even if they are miles away from her. However, this is an ability that must be consciously activated. * Banshee Scream: As a part Banshee, Lydia has a powerful voice that can be used to produce various effects based on what is need at the time. ** Death Announcement: Lydia's wail is most often used as a warning of someone's impending death, or as a signal that someone has just died; it is most often used by Lydia after she found a dead body while in a fugue state. ** Premonition Enhancement: Lydia's wail wan be used to clear ambient noises from her auditory chanels so that she can focus her attention on the specific sounds that she needs to hear as part of an auditory premonition. ** Concussive Scream: Lydia's wail can be used in an active or offensive manner as well; when a Banshee wail is given focus and direction, it can shatter bulletproof glass, overload electronics, burst eardrums, and create concussive blasts that can throw a full-grown man across a room. She can alson channel her scream through her hands, using them to guide the force of her voice toward her target, wich gives her greater control over where the power is focused. * Supernatural Immunity: As a part Banshee, Lydia is immune to the effects of many supernatural phenomena. A Bite form an Alpha Lycanthrope will neither kill her or turn her, provided the wound isn't fatal. Likewise, Kanima Venom will not paralyze her or have an effect on her whatsoever. Additionally, Lydia can wield mountain ash like any normal human and is unaffected by barriers made of it. * Supernatural Sensitivity: Lydia has been described as someone who can sense and seek out the supernatural, and has demonstrated a highly-enhanced regarding the supernatural ever since her banshee were activated in early 2 011. * Super Strenght: Due to her Werewolf and Semi-Original Vampire heritage, she is considerably much stronger than Immortals, Supernatural Hunters, non-Original Vampires, Werewolves, Lycanthropes, Evolved Lycanthropes, Werecoyotes, Werecoywolf, Werejaguar, Chiméras, Hybrids, Huamns, Witches and as much stronger than Arcadians, Semi-Original Vampires, Original Vampire and Original Hybrids. She is able to decapitate other species with a single whop of her hands, shatter windows and doors with a small objects, and single-handedly tear out the hearts of younger vampires and other creatures will little to no effort. Her impact can send anyone flying. Her strenght grow up with time. * Super Speed: As a part Semi-Original Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid, she is slower than Speedsters, Werewolf/Speedster Hybrid, Werewolf/Speedster/Vampire Trirbdid and Semi-Original Werewolf/Speedster/Vampire Trirbrid, faster than Immortals, Supernatural Hunters, non-Original Vampires, Werewolves, Lycanthropes, Evolved Lycanthropes, Werecoyotes, Werecoywolf, Werejaguar, Chimeras, Hybrids, Humans, Whitches and as much faster as Semi-Original Vampires, Original Vampires, Arcadians and Original Hybrids. She is able to stop other supernatural species in their track, run miles in mere minutes and can easily catch up to any species of creature, supernatural or not. Her reflexes are similary heightened. Like her strenght, her speed grow up with time. * Super Agility: '''As a Semi-Original Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid, she posses more superhuman agility, flexibility and dexterity than Immortals, Supernatural Hunters, non-Original Vampires, Werewolves, Lycanthropes, Evolved Lycanthropes, Werecoyotes, Werejaguar, Werecoywolf, Chimeras, Hybrids, Humans and Witches and as much as Arcadians, Original Vampires, Original Hybrids and Semi-Original Vampires. She can move quickly, jump very high, climb and run incredibily fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * '''Super Senses: Due to her Semi-Original Vampire and Werewolf heritage, she have extremely keen senses or hearing, sight, touch and smell that far exceed those of Immortals, Supernatural Hunters, non-Original Vampires, Werewolves, Lycanthropes, Evolved Lycanthopes, Werejaguar, Werecoyotes, Werecoywolf, Chimeras, Hybrids, Humans and Witches and that are the same of Arcadians, Semi-Original Vampires, Original Hybrids and Original Vampires. Due to her Banshee heritage, she can also hear things than nobody else can hear. * Super Durability: As a Semi-Original Tribrid, she can take far more trauma than Supernatural Hunters, Immortals, non-Original Vampires, Lycanthropes, Evolved Lycanthopes, Werejaguar, Werecoyotes, Werecoywolf, Werewolves, Hybrids, Chimeras, Human and Witch and as much as Semi-Original Vampires, Original Vampires, Original Hybrids and Arcadians. Her durabilirity is close to invincibility. The wood is inneffective at weaking her, though being stabbed in the heart with it will often incapacitate her for several minutes until she recover. Ordinary bullets, knives and blunt objects can hurt her. She can't feel cold. * Enhanced Healing Factor: As a part Werewolf and a part Semi-Original Vampire, her injuries heal faster than those of Immortals, Supernatural Hunters, non-Original Vampires, Chimeras, Hybrids, Lycanthropes, Evolved Lycanthropes, Werewolves, Werecoywolf, Werecoyotes, Werejaguar, Humans and Witches and as much faster than Semi-Original Vampires, Original Vampires, Original Hybrids and Arcadians. She can heal/recover/regenerate from any injuries in a matter of seconds. * Immortality: * Day Walking: * Enhanced Emotions: * Emotional Control: * Mind Compulsion: * Shapeshifting: ** Werewolf Enhancement: ** Transformation Control: * True Face: When her true face is revealed, the sclera of her eyes turns blood-red, dark veins appears under her eyes as the blood pumps forcefully through them, and their canines teeth extented into razor-sharp fangs. Her true face can revealed whenever she wish, but it will appear against their will whenever they are aroused by the scent of blood, or are feelings intense emotions such as anger, lust, sadness, etc. Her fangs are extremely sharp wich gives her the ability to tear into almost any substance (including and especially flesh) and tear off limbs. With the fangs come the darkned veins under the eyes as well. * Full Moon: * Telepathy: ** Dream Manipulation: * Werewolf Bite: * Werewolf Bite Cure: * Immunity to Silver: * Bloodline: * Procreation: * Hiding Smell: Weaknesses * Animal Blood: * Broken Neck: * Desiccation: * Invitation: * Magic: * Physical Trauma: * Vervain: * Wolfsbane: * Bloodlust: * Wood: * White Oat Stake: * White Oat Daggers (Gold): Relationships * Stiles and Lydia (Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Parents of two unborn childs, Best Friends, Packmates) * Allison and Lydia (Former Best Friends, Former Packmates, Paternal Half-Sisters) * Scott and Lydia (Best Friends, Packmates, Kissed) * Malia and Lydia (Best Friends, Sisterly Bond, Packmates) * Liam and Lydia (Good Friends, Packmates) * Lydia and Mason (Friends, Packmates) * Lydia and Theo (Frenemies, Packmates, Former Enemies) * Lydia and Cheryl (Maternal Half-Sisters, Close Friends) * Aiden and Lydia (Exes, Friends, Allies) * Jackson and Lydia (Good Friends, Exes) * Ansel and Lydia (Father/Daughter, Allies) * Scott, Malia, Stiles and Lydia (Best Friends, Packmates) * Scott, Stiles and Lydia (Best Friends, Packmates, Original Members of The McCall Pack) Category:Werewolves Category:Banshee Category:Vampires Category:Semi-Original Vampires Category:Tribrids Category:Hybrids Category:Supernatural Category:Undead Characters Category:Hale Family Category:Martin Family Category:Blossom Family Category:Stilinski Family Category:McCall Pack Category:Beacon Hills Residents Category:TW Characters Category:Beta